Machine vision is the technology and methods used to provide imaging-based automatic inspection and analysis applications such as automatic inspection, process control, robot guidance in industry, or the like. Machine vision may be used in various industrial and medical applications. Examples include: automatic inspection, industrial robot guidance, electronic component analysis, surface inspection, signature identification, optical character recognition, object recognition, materials inspection, currency inspection, medical image analysis, Automated Train Examiner (ATEx) systems, or the like.
A machine-vision system may employ one or more video cameras, analog-to-digital conversion (ADC), digital signal processing (DSP), other sensors, or the like. The resulting data may be transmitted to a computing device, such as a controller.
Machine vision may use image capture and analysis to automate tasks such as inspection, gauging, counting, or the like. Machine vision systems may use advanced hardware and software components to visually inspect parts to judge the quality of workmanship, perform these functions at higher speeds, reliably, and with greater precision than human inspectors can do.